


A Letter From An Ex-Protector

by Noxaura_Cille



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Letters, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: Dearest Brother, I was a protector...





	A Letter From An Ex-Protector

A protector. One who protects.

Except... I have failed you, haven't I?

I was too blind, too oblivious. And far too ignorant.

For how could one such as yourself suffer so? Without me by your side. You have experienced a great many pains and yet...

I can feel your gaze, your glare. You hate me, with all the rage of hellfire and all the calm of flame.

For I have failed you, and I have brought upon you this feeling of doubt in yourself. Why must you reject me, time and again? I'm only trying to help, dear brother.

Oh, now you're angry. Your scolding and harsh words cut me deeper than a knife and still...

Are you angry at my lack of forethought? Or perhaps my stupidity, my foolishness, my emotions?

Or have you simply given up on me and my idiocy? Maybe you've decided I'm not worth the effort and tossed me away as a hopeless case?

Why must we always play this game, dear brother? I only want to assure your safety.

You are all I have left...

But you have others, I'm sure. You've always been oh-so friendly, even when nobody would talk to you and you were being beaten.

But... those days are gone, aren't they? You can defend yourself just fine. No need for a protector.

Especially one who could snap and kill you at any moment.

...only...

Could I?

I suppose, theoretically, I could. But... mentally? To betray you, whom I have fought to protect since early childhood, would destroy me.

But you don't know that, do you?

You are envious of me. You feel as if I will usurp you and remove your credibility.

But how could I ever surpass you, leave you behind, when you and I are one and the same?

You, too, are ignorant.

Naïve, perhaps. Too innocent, too jaded, too tragic.

Can't you see I live for you?

Mephisto offered me several options when I first met him.

Suicide was among them.

And... I'll be honest.

I considered it. Losing the Old Man and having your loathing directed at me...

But you... I couldn't leave you.

We stick together, right, dearest brother?

Two halves of a whole. One, One, One.

Nothing without the other.

Even though you hate me and feel as if your status is in jeopardy, just know,

Dearest Yukio,

that I love you and stand beside you.

 

Sincerely,

Rin, your Nii-san

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FanFiction.net. Review?


End file.
